


I Can Taste What I Can't See

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>retro revival. not writing more of this. just posting old stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Taste What I Can't See

I Can Taste What I Can't See

/The taste of bitter green apples flooded the brunette's mouth. A scientist was speaking outside of EREN's holding tank, loud and rude. The taste of his words marched his bitter personality./

The heart monitor beeped, indicating a rise of heartbeat in the unmoving form inside the tank. The scientist stopped talking and checked on his ward. He was working the morning shift of monitoring EREN. His heart rate was always slightly elevated when the scientist was in the room. Hanji couldn't explain why, but she was experimenting with his presence and how it affected the specimen.

Another scientist walked in the laboratory, a small dirty blonde woman named Petra.

"Hey, Jean. Your shift is over."

He nodded respectfully to his higher-upper before leaving.

/The taste of honey and warmth rushed through EREN's mouth. She was kind and gentle./

"Hey EREN," she said in the direction of the tank. The water-suspended boy didn't respond. He never did. He looked especially pale today in the blue light. His bones jutted out, collarbones and ribs contrasting sharply with the light underneath. Petra made a note for the night scientist to increase EREN's nutrient intake.

"How are you doing tonight, buddy?" She said cheerfully as she settled into a chair. "We have a new night shifter. Erwin had him transferred over from Maria Laboratory. He was one of the best. When Experiment ANNIE failed, they shut down his Laboratory.

/EREN didn't like new scientists. It took awhile to get used to new tastes. Petra continued talking in her honeyed voice, reporting on the status of REINER AND BERTHOLDT in Sina Laboratory./

When night fell, Petra bid her favorite experiment goodnight. Hanji entered with the new scientist.

/Hanji's voice tasted metallic, like the iron they pumped into his tank on a weekly basis. He didn't like her, nor the needles she pressed into his flesh./


End file.
